


faith, trust, and (fairy) dust

by fuyukaidesu



Category: King Lear - Shakespeare, Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare, The Tempest - Shakespeare, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Cordelia is a fairy, F/F, Gen, Katherina is a Gorgon, Miranda is a siren, also written because we watched peter pan today, and Viola is a shapeshifter, and i was thinking about fairies, everyone is a mythical creature au, for my shakespeare class, it's very silly and i guess probably ooc, obviously cursed by Petruchio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyukaidesu/pseuds/fuyukaidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cordelia is afraid to fly, Miranda is a scary cheerleader, Viola is mistaken for her brother again, and Katherina is done with everyone. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>in which Cordelia is a Fairy, Katherina is a Gorgon, Miranda is a Siren, and Viola is a Shape-Shifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	faith, trust, and (fairy) dust

**Author's Note:**

> um hello! been awhile since i posted anything. i hope that anyone who reads this story enjoys it, it was silly and class, but im kinda proud of it!

Cordelia flitted her wings, plumes of sparkles and flying out. She frowned and flitted them once again, still unhappy with the result. She looked into the sky, filled with stars that were hopeful for most, but an absolute nightmare for Cordelia. She turned to her friends. "Are you guys sure this is safe? I mean I know I'm fairy and all but flying is scary! So much can go wrong and -" 

She was cut off by Katherina, who stood while tucking a slithering green snake back under her bonnet. "Relax 'Delia. You finally got your wings, are you really going to waste them? Just give it go already, huh?" She huffed and crossed her arms. Tough love aside, Katherina was actually quite worried. Cordelia had received her wings pretty late, which was odd considering Goneril and Regan already had theirs. She wasn't going to say that and ruin the poor girl's confidence even more. A girl with fiery curls and deep brown skin clapped excitedly and latched onto Katherina. "Kat's right, 'Delia!! Just let go and do it, like this. GO CORDELIA!" 

Everyone flinched as the siren's booming screech filled the woods, disturbing the quiet and scaring away quite a few woodland creatures. She giggled and rubbed her neck bashfully. "Whoops? I guess I overdid it...." 

Katherina shoved her off and rolled her eyes. "You think? I thought sirens sounded pretty, not like demented cheerleaders Miranda." Miranda was ready to fire off an insult for the bitter Gorgon, but Cordelia quickly put up hands in a placating gesture, wings fluttering anxiously. "It's okay, really Miranda." She mumbled meekly. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think it works that way. " She quickly shook her head. "Not that the advice isn't good, I just wish that....!" She immediately closed her mouth and frowned, curling back into herself. They all knew her unspoken wish. Her sisters had gotten their wings and learned much earlier than her; their relationship was already crumbling, but with her banishment, and Fairy King Lear's death, they never spoke to each other again. Cordelia just wished her sisters were there to teach her.

 

Viola, who had been quiet until now, stood from her log and brushed past Katherina and Miranda, and put an arm around Cordelia, who looked up surprised. "Look 'Delia, I know as well as you do, what it feels like to lose a sibling." Viola's twin brother, Sebastian had been lost at sea. In her grief, she had shifted into him, taken on his life to keep his memory alive. She was snapped out of it by Olivia, an empath who had also lost her brother. She helped Viola realize that Sebastian didn't want her to live like him, but to be herself. 

"I really get it, but they aren't here, and they won't be. But no matter what happened, they still wouldn't want this. Now please, won't you at least try once? For us?" She smiled warmly and gestured to Miranda, who was grinning with a thumbs up, and Katherina, who smirked and nodded. "Give it go kid." 

 

Cordelia's lips trembled and she wiped away a few stray tears. She choked out some appreciation before lifting her tear streaked, yet fully determined face. She nodded. "I'm ready." Cordelia poofed out her wings, they were a silvery white, shimmering with gold strips and sparkly stars woven in between. The trio stood in awe, a fairy's wings were truly a sight to see. 

They fluttered and flitted and shook until a grand swoosh, Cordelia was in the air! Everyone gasped and watched as Cordelia's terrified face melted into one of true euphoria. She dashed through the air, going higher and higher and then looping back down, flying around her friends on the ground. Miranda wooped and cheered and applauding madly, Viola clapped slowly, still astonished by the display, while Katherina's smirk was still firmly painted on her lips. "I knew she always had it in 'er."


End file.
